Hell from a plane
by Deutsche Regel
Summary: What happens when Rigby is involved in a Plane Crash a day before his 12 birthday? Why does Rigby have a phobia of planes and any armed forces member. Find out now!
1. The Past

**October 1st, 2012**

"Mom, wheres Don?" A 12 year old raccoon said, sitting in the planes second section. "Rigby, I told you that he is in California waiting for us. We'll see him in 4 hours, tops." The older raccoon said as the plane entered the Texan Airspace. "Ok, well, where are we?" Rigby asked, trying to change the subject. His mother looked at the screen in fron of her. She pulled up the map and replied to her sons question. "Over Austin, Texas, why?"

"Because we are descending, Rapidly" Rigby noted as he watched the plane decease in altitude and increase in speed and trajectory.

"RIGBY!" His mother tightened a grip on Rigby as the plane literally went into a 90 degree nose dive.

The impact came fast. One minute they were basically defying gravity, the next the plane was almost nothing but debris. Only one section survived the impact, the second section.

Rigby woke up to the smell of burning metal. "What happen- MOM" He looked over to his mother, who had a huge gashes in her forehead, her arms, and her clothes. Then he looked down at himself. He notice a pole en-lodged in the stomach.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_][_][-_][-_][-_][-_][-_][-

Roach sat there in his brand-new 2012 Catilac Escilade thinking about the tough training he had just endured. He looked to the sky wondering what the hell just happened. _'Man today is just not my day. I was late to target practice, I mis-shot the targets, I almost got myself killed on the repel training, its just crazy today._' He looked back at his steering wheel, put the car's key in the ignition, and started the car, only to see a small explosion in the sky. He looked up to see what the source of the blast was, expecting it to be a malfunctioning Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehical. But he was wrong, he saw a Skybus 700 and a severely damaged left wing. The orange cat watched as the plane started to list to one side and started to increase trajectory and speed. The impact was unavoidable.

Roach followed the plane intently wondering where it will impact, but he made sure that he would keep his distance so he wouldn't get caught in the splash damage radius. He saw the plane trajectory getting greater, so he decided to lower his speed. Finally, there was no plane falling from the sky, there still was a panicking cat, but something else occurred, a huge smoke cloud signaling that the plane has made contact with the earth. Roach immanently hit the accelerator trying to save as many people as he could.

Roach reached the crash site and saw the mess unfold in front of his very eyes. It was like hell in a plane. The front portion of the plane was sitting at a 90 degree angle because the nose of the plane was 6 feet underground, the middle of the plane, a.k.a Section 2, was litteraly ripped from the front of the plane, although it was still intact, and the final section was litteraly demolished by the impact. he decided not to investigate the rubel and pulled out his radio about to call this in, when, a young raccoon struggle out of the second section of the now useless plane with a pipe in his stomach. The cat immanently with his body armor still on, rushed to the raccoon's aid. Although, he got a different response then he expected. Instead of getting a welcoming response, the raccoon cringed in fear of the special operations member. He, at first sight of the Marine, started to back away, but in the process tripping on a piece of debris and knocking himself unconscious.

_**10 Years Later**_

A raccoon sat there on his normal seat in the coffee shop near where he works. "Hey Rigby, your food will be out shortly. Rigby? You feeling OK " A mole said, noticing the raccoon was zoning out."Huh? What? Oh ya I'm feeling good, and OK Eileen." Rigby said trying to sound happy for the person he was dating. "Rigby? Why do you always attempt to lie to me? You know you never succeed " Eileen said, in a slightly disappointing voice. "Your like this every year, depressed and deprived of happiness. Only it always gets worse every year. you say its what happened when you were 12, when your mother died, and you say that you don't trust the military, which explanes why you cut yourself off from Mordecai, I knew you were lying every year, but i never knew why. What happened 10 years ago? Why are you like this every year, every time it comes to the day before your birthday? Eileen said as she sat down next to her boyfriend, well it was more of a demand then a statement. "Why do you ask this every year? You know I won't t-" Rigby was interrupted by her now angry girlfriend. "Yes, yes, I know i ask every year, but it's time I learned the truth. Tell me without lying." She demanded. "OK, fine you win. I'll tell you my fucking story, but don't ask me any fucking questions about it afterward." Said the now heated raccoon. "Do you remember seeing anything on the news about a plane crashing near Austin 10 years ago today?" "Yes but what does that have to do with this?" The mole asked, unsure where this is going. "And do you recall them saying that there was only one survivor?" Rigby questioned again, not taking his lifeless gaze away from his girlfriends eyes. "Yes, but what- Oh my god. Your the survivor!" Eileen practically yelled.


	2. The Loss of a Great Friend

"What happened?" Eileen said, now severely interested in his story.

"Well it started when we left for the airport so we can visit my brother in California for my birthday. Yes he was living in California at the time, the reason even I don't know..." Rigby started to tell his tail of woh without lifting his gaze. About a half-an-hour in, Margret entered the shop for her shift, but her eyes are puffy and red. She obviously has been crying recently. She was shivering and stuttering with her words. Rigby stopped to ask her whats up. "Oh, hey, ya uh, I... I just had a long day. I'm gonna go ask frank if I can take the day off." Margret said before leaving to ask her boss what she wanted. "So ya, before the plane went down, two men in body armor walked to the cabin. I Know it had to do with them. So I never trusted a guy with body armor again." Rigby resumed his lock with Eileen's eyes.

Another 20 minutes went by and Margret came out from the managers' office looking worse then she had before. "Hey Ri...Rigby, I ne...need to speak to you alone." Margret stuttered, still crying. "OK, whats wrong." Rigby responded as he stood up, walking to Margret to comfort her.

The two walked behind the coffee shop so Margret could say what she needed to say, and by the look of it, it was bad news. "So what is it Margret?" The raccoon said in a light gentle voice. "Mordecai... Modecai is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. I just want to create some suspense in this story.**


	3. No Family, for Now

"Wha...what do you mean? How? When?" Rigby said, he himself was about to cry at the news of his best friend, adoptive brother, and roommate being killed. "The man who came to...to me said that h...he died by a gre...grenade." Margret couldn't handle it anymore. She almost instantaneously burst into tears. "I...is the...there anything else." Rigby said, holding back the tears. "Y...ya they want you at some military base named Penolton so they can give you an award Mordecai earned. They want you there because you were basically his only relative still alive. The award is the 'Medal of Honor' or something. I'll see you later I got to go lay down at my home." And with that Margret left to go home. Rigby sat there, not wanting to believe that Mordecai is dead, but he did, and no sooner than that, he broke-down.

Rigby sat there for about an hour before Eileen came out the back door seeing him there. "RIGBY! WHAT'S WRONG!" Eileen said in a panic. "Mordecai," he said. "What about Him?!" She started to panic even more. "He's... he's...HE'S DEAD!" Rigby finally was broken. This shocked Eileen, she had never seen him like this _ever_ before. She also was a close friend of Mordecai. But something he said afterward took her from off guard. "My last relative is now dead. I now have no family! I AM NOTHING!" '_I never knew that Mordecai and Rigby were related. I thought he was related to Don. but then again, Don died at the age of 15, leaving Rigby to have no one. So did Mordecai's parents adopt Rigby?'_ Her thoughts were cut short as Rigby got up and walked away, possible back to his apartment he got after Mordecai went into the Air Force.

**An Hour Later**

Rigby sat there in his apartment listening to everything the marine was saying. "OK so we I will see you on the 5th for the funeral." The man said then left. Rigby sat there deeply depressed. He managed to get enough strength to look at his clock. He watched as the LED changed the time from 11:59 P.M. to 12:00 A.M. "Happy Fuking Birthday To A Nobody, like me." Rigby broadcasted before he fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Rigby sat there in his office at the house. He enjoyed being assistant manager and all, but he was so depressed. "What the hell is a birthday for when you cannot enjoy it with your fucking family. It's just me, for now at least." He opened his top drawer and looked at what he had purchased a week ago. He instantly smiled at the sight of the 24 ct. diamond resting on-top of a solid gold ring. "Soon my friend, soon. This is the gift I will give to..."


	4. The Birthday Accidednt

Rigby heard an explosion from outside, cutting off his sentence "GODDAMMIT MITCH! Is it immature our already." he glanced at his watch, 12:05. "Of fucking course it is." He grabbed the keys to the kart and left to see what muscle man did this time.

Rigby pulled up to, what used to be, several gas tank. "DAMMIT MITCH! ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND YOUR FIRED," obviously Benson got here before he did. "UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! Rigby, you handle this one" was all Beson said as he walked past Rigby. "HFG, get out of here. NOW!" Rigby ordered, High Five Ghost obeyed not wanting to loose his job. "Hand them over." "Hand what over?" Muscle man said. "DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, HAND OVER THE FUCKING GRENADES " a now fumed Rigby ordered. Muscle Man new he was caught. He handed over about 29 grenades, basically Mitch just got a new pack. "Now Mitch listen closely to my every word. You buy any more of those and set them off in _this _park, your gonna wish that you were killed by the blast, GOT IS SORENSTIN?!" Mitch squealed and nodded, obviously afraid of his new superior. "NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOUR FIRED!" Rigby demanded, then added on to it, "do it alone, you made the mess, you clean it. Do it in an hour or else, and don't think for a second that I forgot about that mentor-ship program. Mitch thought back to last year, then seamed even more scared, obviously scared shitless of his boss' threat. "Just what I need on my birthday, more fucking stress." Rigby mumbled as he got back in the kart and left. Then he realized something, he was late for lunch, worse yet, he was late for his date with Eileen. "Oh, shit."

Rigby drove up to the Coffee Shop and looked at his watch, 12:40. '_Oh thank god, I'm only 10 minutes late.'_ he walked inside to see Eileen sitting there about to leave for her lunch. "OH, Rigby, I thought you weren't coming." She said in a pleased voice. 'Ya, Mitch fucked up again." Rigby replied, "Had to set him straight." "OK, so can we go to lunch now." Eileen started. "Yep" was all she got.

They were sitting there driving the kart on a way to a new restraunt in town, Red Lobster, which none of them have been to. "So," Eileen started, only to be cut-off by Rigby. "EILEEN!" No sooner, the Kart was hit by a brand new Cattialc on Rigby's side.


	5. The Great Hospital-ity

Rigby woke to see that Eileen was gone, he looked to where the car made impact with the kart. Still dazed, he noticed a body armor piece he had seen the day befor he was 12. "Time to tighten up loose ends." the man said as he loaded a 223 Remington bullet into his pistol mag, then loading the mad into a TAC 1911, millitary issue. "You have lived loge enough," he said, "time to finish what we started 10 years ago." He then pointed the pistol at Rigby's forehead, "After tonight, there will be no survivors of that crash." Just then, Eilleen came out of nowhere, pounding on the shooters arm, somehow moving it so when he shot, he created a gash from above his left eyebrow to just behind his ear. "N-no," Eileen said as he stopped attacking the gunman and started to tend to Rigby. "W-why, why didn't you fight back?" "Because I love you too much to let you be hunted by these... animals." Rigby said, his voice weak by the amount of blood he was loosing. Sirens were heard in the background but Rigby continued, reaching into his pocket to reveal the engagement ring he had. "I was going to give this to you today at lunch. I-I love you, and will you marry me?" Rigby finished when the paramedics arrived, and now beginning to cry. "Rigby, I will, just live through this so we can marry." Eileen responded, now crying as well. Rigby smiled before he passed-out, and slipped into a coma.

**22 Hours Later**

"Oh shit, I had the weirdest dream last AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT IT HURTS!" Rigby yelled after he felt the pain, signaling he was awake from his coma, then he heard a voice that sounded allot like Benson's, with great sarcasm, from the hall. "Well, I think it's safe to say that Rigby is up." "SHUT UP BENSON! Just, don't use sarcasm when you are referring to my fiancee He might not have showed it, but he actually saved me. I would be hunted right now, but he figured out a way to save my live, even at the cost of his life." The mole entered the room and went to hug the raccoon, she hardly got a fight with the attempt Then a nurse walked in, "Oh, Mr. Riggerson, your awake. Uh, I have bad news. Apparently the bullet that caused your injury managed to damage a portion of your brain that controls your legs, so until then you are restricted to stand on your feet." "OK, so when can I leave?" Rigby questioned. "Um, you can leave now. I'll get the paperwork, shall I?" The nurse responded. "Yes that will be perfect," The raccoon replied to her question, and with that, she left.

"Hey Eileen, give me a hug." He said after glancing out the window. Not only did Rigby give her a hug, he used his free arm to propel himself over the railing, send him on top of Eileen as they both lander on the floor, before a mini-gun was fired towards the room.


	6. The Funeral

Rigby lay there on top of Eileen waiting for the entailment of bullets to end. He waited and waited and waited till what seams to have been an hour, finally no bullets, over 1 million shell casings on the street, and a panicking couple. The raccoon crawled to a wheelchair got on top of it and started rolling towards the exit. "GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY ASS HOSPITAL!"

**October 5th, 2022**

**Mordecai's Funeral**

It was a quiet and calm day, no clouds, no people talking, just people bowing there heads is respect of their dead friend. Then the funeral host came to the stand and started making his speech "We are here today to honor a great friend, and an even greater brother. His life was always away from home, but he didn't care. He was up to the trill of saving others, and preventing national disasters Mordecai died because of his belief, and because of his belief, he dove on-top of a grenade thrown at me and my squad-mates He new the consequences of his action, but he did this anyway. That is true Heroism, now he has true freedom." Many people went to the stand, no one understood the pain he was in, and he didn't show it. Somehow he managed to hide all of his emotions. Then it was Rigby's turn. "Mordecai here had very many adventures when we were both kids, but he was always Mr. Critical He showed his friendship by not only being there when I needed him, but when my parents died, He was the first person and the only person to ask me so stay with him. That is the one thing I will remember him by."

An hour later everyone had left, everyone but Rigby, Eileen, and the body of Mordecai. "Mordecai, you and me had a deal when you went into the Air-force you would be at my wedding and I would be at yours. You haven't completed your side of the deal, and I respect that you have tried. I promise that I will life long for you, my brother. You have served your country well, and you will now receive your final salute. Goodbye Mordecai. You will always be the best brother and friend a-" Rigby choked on his words, but finally managed to say them, "rodent like me could have." Rigby then stood on both his legs, although he was not suppose to, and saluted his brother for the last time.


	7. Aftermath

It was two weeks after Rigby got to say his proper goodbye to Mordecai, but still, Rigby was depressed. Rigby sat there in his quiet office. It was too quiet. Mitch didn't bother to screw things up, Benson didn't know why Rigby was depressed but decided not to ask, Skips knew why Rigby was depressed, but decided for him to tell the others, knowing what the small raccoon was capable of when he is depressed, and Pops was visiting his father so he had no idea what was happening here at the park. But, of course, Benson decided to break the silence, "Rigby, what is the matter with you? you have confined yourself to three places, the Coffee shop, here, and your apartment. Why don't you-" "BENSON, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS OUT!" Rigby interrupted before bursting into tears. "I-I'm sor-sorry," then the raccoon ran from the building heading towards his apartment. "Damn, what's up with him?" said the lion standing next to Benson, who responded, "I wish I new." Then the gumball machine left to let the lion ponder, '_Man that guy really needs to chill, but I will find out what that raccoon is hiding. Hmmm'_ "Leon you coming," Benson asked from downstairs, "It's time to hand out the jobs for today." "Ya I'm coming " Leon responded. Leon never liked to wait for things, never tolerated things, and was a severely cold-hearted, stern and serious. He walked outside and sat on his normal steps and listened to what Benson had to say, "Alright, Muscle man and Fives, you are removing the debris from the gas tanks AND REPLACING THEM, OK calm yourself Benson, Thomas, your on snack bar duty, Leon, you are raking the leaves, alright let's get to work."

Benson walked up to Skips, who was working on his van in his garage, "Skips, I know you know what is bugging Rigby, so as your boss, I order you to tell me." "Benson, in a contest of being fired or having my fucking head chewed of by that raccoon, I would choose to be fired," Skips responded, little did they know, Leon was listening to there conversation from around the corner. "OK Skips, I respect your decision " Benson said then left. Then Leon came out of hiding, "Ok Skips, your going to tell me what is Bothering me or else," Leon then reached behind his back.

**A/N The OC Leon is not mine, but his creator is NeoNimbus'. I give full credit to him for the OC. Thanks Neo.**


	8. The Past Part 1

"What is bothering you Le-" Skips stopped short, noticing the P-99 handgun in Leon's left hand. "Huh, I never would have guessed your a lef-," again cut-off by the lion, "FUCK OFF and answer this one question for me, or I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS TO NEPTUNE! What is bugging Rigby, and don't lie to me because if I find out something different guess who will be back." Leon put a sinister look on his face, then continued, "Think of this as a trade off, you keep your yapper shut and tell me the truth, you will live. Now what is your answer?"

Skips new he had no choice so he started reviling his answer, "Rigby is like this every year, it has to do with his dark past, but something else happened this year." "Tell me about his past first, then we will continue," The lion said, not moving the pistol. "It was October 1st, 2012, Rigby was on his was to his brothers' house to celibrate his birthday, but the plane never got to California. It crashed near a US Airforce base in Texas, he was the only survivor," hearing this from Skips, he scowled, '_So he was the survivor? GODDAMMIT! I HAD MY TARGET UNDERNEATH MY NOSE THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME!'_ "So why do you want to know?" Skips was a little frightened, but still curious. "Because my history is intertwined with Rigby's."

**lXxFlashBack, Leon's POVxXl**

"Alright, the plane is coming into veiw," I said, sitting with a FIM-92 Stinger next to me, "remember, we are here to make a statement." "OK, the comms on the plane will be offline in 2 mins. tops," one of the hijackers said, "No survivors?" "None," I replied and looked over to my launcher. Beyond that, a set of armor that was never used before. I looked at the symbol on the chestplate, a man holding a rifle above his head as he stood on a pile of bodies, _'Huh, you would have expected the symbol for the Death Drones to at least include a plane.' _"Leon, comms are off, time for you to show what your made of, shoot down the plane," another hijacker said. I placed my left hand on the Stinger, not before I got yelled at by my superior, "LEON SHOOT DOWN THAT FUCKING PLANE!" I placed the Stinger on my shoulder, and my finger on the trigger, "DO IT NOW!" I panicked and launched the missile without locking on to my target, miraculously hitting my target. I watched as the plane started speeding towards the ground, but knowing that it was my job to make sure that there were no survivors, I placed my body armor on, grabbed my Stinger, and left to get to the crash site, but only to spot a military vehical speeding towards the plane. I reduced my speed slightly to avoid being spotted, but I still followed the truck.

About 10 minutes later, I was sitting in the brush near the crashsite, watching the marine investigate the wreckage I noticed something, the marine was trying to stop someone from running, and I took my advantage. It all happened fast I ran up behind the guy, grabbed his gun, hit the man in the head, knocking the marine unconscious and pointed the gun at the survivor. I looked at the survivor and noticed it was only a kid. "Huh? I can't kill a little kid, he's only-" I was interrupted by the boss, who somehow got behind me without me noticing, "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A KID, NO SURVIVORS MEANS NO SURVIVORS. You want to know how it's done? I'll show you." The boss came up to me and took the pistol from my hands, then aiming it at the kid. He had a pole enloged in his stomach, and, even if I was a member of the Death Drones, I could not let him die. Not yet. I looked down to my shoes, then to my hands. I noticed I had my knife in my hand. Regretingly, I threw my knife into my superior's head, killing him.

Almost immanently I was pinned to the floor by my, no longer, best-friend. Laying there on the ground I heard his voice, "Why did you do that man. Why?" "'Cause he's only a kid man, he doesn't deserve to die. He's about 11 years old man. ELEVEN YEARS! I may be stern and Cold-hearted, but I'm not heartless," I responded, obviously talking about the kid. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO US ALL! YOU-"I interrupted him, "I AM NO TRAITOR. YOU ALL ARE ASSHOLES THAT WANT AMERICA TO DIE! FUCK OFF, AND TORTURE ME INSTEAD OF KILLING HIM!" I was now in a sitting position, being held there by a gunner. "Alright, but you will kill him before his 23rd birthday, or you better kill yourself," my friend said, then getting the pistol from the dead body. Then getting closer, he checked the chamber, then aimed the pistol at the kid. He fired two shots into both of the kid's legs. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! LEAVE HIM ALONE," I begined yelling, but only to be cut off by another series of shots. But they didn't hit the kid. No, I sat there for almost a minute before I felt the pain. Then I realized it. I was the target this time. "Listen to me and listen to me closely, you fuck up one more time, your gonna wish that you were never-even-BORN," I sat there listening to his harsh words. He drew the gun above his head and slammed the grip into my head, knocking me out for 10 minutes.

I woke up to see no one near me, no one near the crash site, and no one coming to help. I heard gunshots in the distance, then I remembered what I was going to do before. The kid. I couldn't move my legs because of the pain, but I could still crawl. I slowly crawled towards what I thought was a dead body, but I wanted to know for sure. The closer I got, the more my heart skipped a beat. I got within reach of the body and placed a hand on the chest. I held by breath, hoping I could feel a heartbeat.

Nothing.

I sat there for another moment.

Still nothing.

I moved my hand to the kid's neck, checking for a pulse. I sat there for another moment.

Still nothing.

I was about to leave the kid there. About to call it quits. But suddenly I got a weak pulse.

He's alive.

I forgot about my leg, stood on my feet, and grabbed the kid. I started running down the trail, but I forgot something. '_If they see me in my armor, they'll kill me, and better yet, that guy back there is injured.'_ I turned back to get the marine and to remove my armor.

Two minutes later, I was heading down the trail again. Although I was slowed by the added weight, my adrenaline kept me moving faster than I normally would have moved.

Finally, I reached the base, and as for any base, they challenged me, wondering why I've come to the base, and every-time they asked, I gave them the same answer, "I have these two, and they are severely injured, where is the medic tent or something." They pointed my to the medic tent and I obeyed, every-time.

Finaly, I got them to the tent and the medic took them, laying them down on cots. I went to join the kid I saved, but also put into danger.

**lXxEnd of Flashback, Change of POV, Rigby RiggersonxXl**

I entered my apartment still crying, "Dammit Benson, you had to bring it up. WHY?!"

* * *

**A/N:Sorry that I haven't posted for awhile, I've been acting like Mordecai and Rigby (In the actual show), lazy.**


End file.
